


Лечебница

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Лечебница

В помещении было не за что зацепиться взгляду: белые стены, обитые дермантином пуфики, одинокий фикус у двери, выложенный плиткой пол. Пустовато и очень чисто, как и во всяком казенном учреждении.  
  
Олаф аккуратно убрал заключение в папку, а папку – в портфель. Давно не стриженные ветви сирени за окнами загораживали свет, в кабинете врача было сумрачно. День клонился к закату, расцвечивая стены дрожащим золотом. Олаф прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз перечисляя про себя, всё ли правильно сделал. Дорожная сумка собрана, стоит здесь же, в холле больницы, он сразу захватил свой нехитрый багаж, электроприборы дома выключены, запасные ключи у соседки. По счастью, никакими домашними животными он не обзавелся. В его квартире не было даже цветов.  
  
Билеты до Хексберга он купил еще вчера. 

Он не виделся с Вальдесом почти год. В последнюю встречу они ездили к морю, в крошечный курортный городок, утопающий в гранатовых садах. Променад тянулся вдоль побережья на три километра, и море было удивительно мирным. Прогулочные катера вспенивали тихие волны, в воздухе пахло цветами, водорослями и поздней весной. Они заказали вина и печеной на углях рыбы. Аккуратно раздвигая вилкой белую сочную мякоть, Олаф вынул все косточки до единой. Летнюю веранда сплошь обвивали виноградные лозы. Взгляд Вальдеса был темным и тревожным. Он смеялся больше обычного и едва ковырнул рыбу, всё больше налегая на вино.  
  
Олаф накрыл его ладонь своей. Рука Ротгера была такой горячей, словно он долго лежал на солнце. Олаф хотел было что-то сказать, что-то важное и правильное, в конце концов, год – это не так уж и долго – но не успел. Улыбнувшись самой шальной из своих улыбок, Ротгер потянулся через стол и поцеловал его на глазах у всей веранды. 

Сейчас Олаф ехал на разболтанном рейсовом автобусе по чужой стране и бездумно глядел перед собой. Чем дольше, тем сильнее накатывало на него ощущение, словно он не здесь. Что это не колеса подпрыгивают на грунтовке, а он, Кальдмеер, стоит на открытой всем ветрам палубе «Ноордкроне», красавца учебного парусника ВМФ. Что вокруг одно только море, и чайки в бреющем полете задевают крыльями гребни волн.  
  
Автобус затормозил, инерция качнула его на сиденье, и Олаф очнулся. Сморгнул наваждение, перекинул через плечо лямку спортивной сумки и сошел на пустую остановку. Последние два километра он прошел пешком. Тропинка вилась вверх по откосу, к обрыву над морем, увенчанному двукрылым кирпичным зданием с решетками на окнах.  
  
Сдержанно-синяя куртка, черные джинсы, направление на лечение, бумажник, телефон с десятком неотвеченных исходящих вызовов – портфель и спортивная сумка бок о бок опустились на пол – и дежурная медсестра, коротающая время за просмотром вечернего сериала, была скорее удивлена, чем возмущена столь поздним визитом.  
  
– Время посещения...  
  
– Я по направлению.  
  
Лист лег на стойку, Олаф устало потер глаза, сухие, будто присыпанные песком, с глубокими морщинами в уголках. Он немного поспал в автобусе и еще раньше, во время перелета, так что для человека, бодрствующего последние пару суток, был относительно свеж. На голове прибавилось седины, но на светлых волосах это было не слишком заметно. Неделю назад Вальдес прекратил отвечать на звонки. По счастью, адмиралтейство сочло уместным позволить Олафу самому выбирать клинику для лечения. 

На пятый день Ротгеру разрешили читать, посчитав, что это доступное стационарным больным развлечение уже не пошатнет его состояния. Правда, Бешеный с трудом фокусировался и начинал скучать на первой трети каждой книги (треть была подвигом, учитывая уколы), однако упрямо шел за новой, чтобы как-то скоротать время и не слышать от лечащего врача: «Нянечки здесь не для общения, господин Вальдес», и не получать новый транквилизатор – на пробу – а ну всё же затормозит реакции, и этот человек перестанет... просто перестанет.  
  
Библиотека в лечебнице была скудной и по большей части классической, но Ротгер не сдавался. С книгой в правой руке он как раз проходил мимо стойки администрации, когда с постепенно нарастающим ужасом узнал со спины стоящего человека.  
  
– ...Кальдмеер? Какими судьбами? – воскликнул он – громче, чем надо, чем можно – с широченной улыбкой и смешно вытянутой вперед шеей. Уже подходя к Олафу обычной своей танцующей походкой, он осознал, что короткими рукавами больничной рубашки физически невозможно прикрыть плотно забинтованные предплечья, поэтому просто обхватил одно рукой и склонился в приветственном поклоне.  
  
– Как? Зачем? То есть – вечер добрый, господин адмирал цур-зее!  
  
Олаф почувствовал его присутствие раньше, чем услышал – холодным касанием к затылку, и дал себе несколько секунд на то, чтобы собраться – руки сжались в кулаки, подавляя неконтролируемую дрожь в кончиках пальцев, оборот вокруг собственной оси – почти на каблуках, почти как на параде – взгляд прямой и спокойный. Глаза в глаза, чернющие, шальные, как всегда. Не хватало только улыбки – но Олаф не мог заставить себя улыбаться из простой вежливости.  
  
– Вальдес.  
  
Двумя короткими слогами упало облегчение, усталость, тревога – Олаф поджал губы, борясь с эмоциями – ты жив, ты в порядке, Бешеный, кошки тебя подери, знал бы ты, сколько нервов...  
  
– Доброй ночи, скорее, – поприветствовал он Вальдеса ровным голосом. – У меня больничный. Я ложусь сюда на лечение.  
  
– В Дриксен что, все больницы позакрывали? – двумя резкими шагами Вальдес подлетел к стойке и заглянул в лежащее направление, игнорируя администратора. – Не разберу... Но, кажется, это и правда документ.  
  
Он причмокнул губами. Заторможенный препаратами рассудок подсказывал, что адмирал цур-зее по медицинскому полису может лечиться, где только его душе заблагорассудится, но... В этой клинике на отшибе не столько лечили, сколько прятали от посторонних глаз.  
  
Ротгер взглянул в усталое лицо Кальдмеера и спросил, плюя на зевак из медперсонала:  
  
– Вы же не будете утверждать, что это совпадение?  
  
– Не буду.  
  
Олаф ничего не мог поделать с холодностью в голосе, как и не мог толком прикоснуться. Вальдес кинул книгу на стойку, и от взгляда Кальдмеера не укрылось, как он прячет руки за спину. Желание остаться наедине становилось непереносимым.  
  
– Кажется, время отбоя? – выгодно выделяясь на фоне Вальдеса как образец спокойствия и рассудительности, обратился Олаф к дежурной. – Палату свою я найду самостоятельно, и если не возражаете, провожу... господина Вальдеса к нему.  
  
Возражений не было. Не иначе как на девушку подействовал выработанный за годы службы уверенный непререкаемый тон, так что, глянув на Ротгера оценивающе, будто прикидывая, не заболтает ли он по своей неистребимой привычке адмирала цур-зее до смерти, она всё же кивнула. Олаф взял Ротгера под локоть. Крепко: захочешь – не вырвешься. Обнажились бинты на предплечьях, которые при всем желании невозможно было списать на следы от катетера. Сердце Кальдмеера слабо трепыхнулось. Казалось, грудь наполнил колотый лед, лицо застыло, и Олаф скорее потащил, чем повел Ротгера за собой – по освещенному коридору и дальше, сквозь безлюдный в это время суток холл.  
  
– Ловко вы ее! У меня так не получается. Хотя, думаю, через пару дней они взбунтуются, сказав, что мы в психушке, а не на флоте, что для вас, в Дриксен, наверно противоположные понятие, не то что для нас, в Талиге... Олаф, это неврология. Меня содержат в другом крыле.  
  
Уйдя с Кальдмеером на приличное расстояние, он всё же начал притормаживать, составляя конкуренцию решительному движению длинных ног Ледяного.  
  
– В крыле для буйных, полагаю?  
  
В голос все-таки прорвалась злость – усталая, безнадежная. Холл сменился не менее пустынным лестничным пролетом, освещенным единственной голой лампочкой под потолком, и Олаф, резко остановившись и придержав едва не врезавшегося в него по инерции Вальдеса, сделал то, чего хотел, кажется, с того самого мига, как увидел Ротгера с его невозможной улыбкой и порезанными руками. Резко развернул к себе и, взяв за грудки, впечатал спиной в бледно-зеленую стену.  
  
– Вдоль? – скорее утверждение, чем вопрос, глубокий выдох через нос, Олаф взял его за запястье повыше бинтов и поднял руку, разворачивая к себе ладонью. Словно не мог поверить до сих пор.  
Вальдес прижался спиной к стене, на мгновение болезненно поморщившись, скорее от ударивших по нему эмоций Олафа, чем от физического воздействия.  
  
– Для психов. Там для психов. Здесь для тех, кто с расстройством.  
  
Глядя куда-то мимо русой с проседью головы, Бешеный полуулыбнулся.  
  
– Даже дураки знают, что резать надо вдоль.  
  
– Ты не дурак... Ротгер. Так... почему? И смотри мне в глаза, наконец.  
  
Обхватив обеими руками лицо Вальдеса, Олаф повернул его голову, вынуждая смотреть прямо на себя, меж бровей залегла болезненная складка, губы поджались.  
  
– Что произошло?  
  
Вальдес поморгал, справляясь с неловкостью и желанием вырвать подбородок, потом тихо сказал:  
– Мне показалось в какой-то момент, что уже без разницы. И я сделал это. Тебя… тебя это расстраивает? – переспросил он, отмечая, что Олле разговаривает с ним довольно интимно.  
  
– Расстраивает?.. – неверяще, эхом отозвался Олаф, губы дрогнули в кривой улыбке, но так и не разомкнулись. – Я тебя почти неделю не мог найти. Ты не отвечал на звонки, и я подумал даже... Создатель!  
  
Выпустив Вальдеса, Олаф отошел к лестнице, присел на нижнюю ступеньку, потер глаза, борясь с желанием закурить, хотя и не курил раньше никогда.  
  
– Расскажи мне всё. С самого начала. Как тебе такое вообще… в голову пришло.  
  
В первый раз Вальдес не ответил в понедельник вечером. Кажется, примерно тогда и попал сюда.  
  
– Олаф... Прости, я под препаратами, так что могу, хм, могу только просто говорить. Мне... Мне было не до звонков.  
  
Он подпер стену и проговорил доверительно, будто ребенку объясняя.  
  
– Оно не пришло в голову. Оно там всегда было. Начальство обрывало мне телефон, потому что один из моих парней попал под дело, нужно было участие в следствии. Начали звонить семье, тетя сказала, мол, я пью без памяти, и пошла ко мне, и оказалась не так уж не права. Я... Пьяный не смог себя насмерть дорезать, и не догадался найти способ поудачней. И оказался здесь. Надеюсь, капитана не посадили. Мне сейчас не до этого драчуна. Хотел... Отсидеться здесь, чтоб меня не трогали. А ты... Неужели Ледяной заболел по неврологии?  
  
– Всегда, значит, – негромко произнес Олаф, потирая старый шрам. Он верил в рассказ Ротгера. Верил, что так и было. И не услышал лишь самого главного – причины.  
  
В нем, самом живом из всех людей, которых Олаф знал, тяга к саморазрушению была всегда. Он горел, горел постоянно, и когда этот жар не находил выхода, стоило ждать беды. Как-то Вальдес обмолвился о том, что даже заснуть не может без своего ритуала «вымотаться или нажраться». Лет четыреста назад он брал бы судна на абордаж, кидался врукопашную и не дожил бы и до тридцати.  
  
– Полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить твою тетушку. Я… осознаю, что ты не обязан передо мной отчитываться, – холодновато отозвался Олаф и, ссутулившись, опустил руки на колени и повернул голову к Вальдесу, глядя снизу вверх.  
  
Ротгер вдруг почувствовал страшную усталость от всего происходящего, и особенно от слов, что он ничего Олафу не должен.  
  
– Да. Ты можешь поблагодарить тетушку устно или письменно. Ты вообще вправе делать, что хочешь, в том числе и лечиться в Талиге. Это хорошая клиника. Сходишь на групповую терапию, глядишь, может, захочется разу и в отгул, и в отпуск.  
  
Что-то изменилось. То ли в тоне Вальдеса, то ли в окутывающих их обоих атмосфере – непонимание, усталость, опущенные руки. Слова об отпуске больно резанули по сердцу, но для разговора об этом было не время. Олаф поднялся. Очень прямой, строгий даже в гражданке. Шагнул вперед, словно через лед, преодолевая охватившую обоих неловкость и сухость в собственном голосе.  
  
– Полагаю, ты неправильно понял меня.  
  
Знать бы еще, что творится в твоей дурной голове, о, Создатель, как мне до тебя достучаться?  
  
– Я прилетел сюда только ради тебя. Тебя здесь скорее прячут, нежели лечат, значит, я сумею помочь.  
  
Олаф опустил ладонь на теплое плечо Ротгера, сжал через тонкую ткань больничной рубахи.  
  
– Да, ты ничего мне не должен.  
  
Скользнув выше, холодные жесткие пальцы легли на смуглую щеку.  
  
– Однако не смей думать, что мне всё равно.  
  
Ротгер поднял руку и накрыл ладонь Ледяного своей.  
  
– Я ценю это. Я думал о тебе. Не знаю... Не знаю, если бы мы были вместе... поступил бы я так же. Возможно, поступил бы, и... Олле, может и к лучшему, что мы не вместе с тобой.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Он сказал это коротко и устало, но твердо, с тем несгибаемым внутренним стержнем, благодаря которому умел отдавать приказы – и их исполняли, всегда.  
  
– Не к лучшему. То, что ты был пьян и плохо соображал, то, что пришла твоя тетушка – это было случайным стечением обстоятельств. Ты легко мог бы умереть. Даже не потому, что хотел, а потому что тебе было всё равно. Если бы я был рядом – я не допустил бы этого.  
  
Но я не смогу – даже если желаю – всегда быть с тобою рядом.  
  
Проведя ладонью вверх по лицу, Олаф вплел пальцы в черные вихры и придвинулся вплотную, даже сквозь одежду чувствуя исходящий от тела Вальдеса жар. Наплевав на всё и чувствуя себя пьяным от утренней капельницы, Ротгер отерся затылком о руку Ледяного и обнял его, почти повиснув в объятьях.  
  
– Значит тебе не всё равно? Это так... необычно... – белозубая блаженная улыбка. – Я бы не хотел расстраивать тебя, Олаф. Своей смертью. Но мне так... тяжело. Правда.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – просто ответил Олаф, крепко обнимая Вальдеса в ответ и почувствовав себя изъязвленной ветрами скалой, о подножье которой разбиваются штормовые волны. – Мне давно стоило сказать тебе об этом.  
  
Ротгер был тяжелый и будто пьяный. Чуть отклонившись и найдя губы, Олаф поцеловал его прямо в улыбку, так мягко, как умел.  
  
– Я тебя тоже, – на момент просветлел Вальдес после поцелуя, но потом его взгляд затуманился.  
  
– Ну вот, - уголки губ Олафа чуть приподнялись вверх. – Теперь ты – должен. Должен хотеть жить. Я не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове. Не понимаю, и зол на тебя за то, что ты так беспечно относишься к собственной жизни. Ты сам должен хотеть жить. Не из-за меня. Понимаешь?  
  
Губы Вальдеса приоткрылись, дурные глаза моргнули:  
– Я так не хочу разочаровывать тебя, – признался он с нетрезвой откровенностью. – Я долго думал об этом, не думай, что я не думал, Олле. Возможно, если бы я был обязан тебе – не отечеству, а тебе – я бы не попытался... – он погладил бинты. – Но если говорить о том, как я должен относиться жизни... Ты знаешь, я не думаю, что я должен что-то сам себе или этой жизни, или Создателю, или отечеству. Я чувствую, как мне жутко тяжело от этого «должен»... и... впрочем, я знаю, ты скажешь, что жизнь – нелегкая штука.  
  
– Если бы на твоем месте был кто угодно другой – может бы и сказал.  
  
Перехватив руку Вальдеса, Олаф крепко сжал ее.  
  
Тебе не хватает якоря, Ротгер. Я прав?  
  
– Но это – ты. И ты не мой подчиненный, ты... Ты тот, за кого я готов принять ответственность. Забрать себе этот долг, снять с твоих плеч – тогда тебе станет легче. А что насчет разочарования...  
  
Глядя Ротгеру прямо в глаза, он ласково провел пальцами по гладко выбритой щеке и закончил мягко:  
– Тут уж позволь мне решать самому.  
  
Вальдес застыл, чувствуя сильное физическое влечение к Олле и стыд за то, что его, недавно совершившего суицид, уже тянет на ласку.  
  
– Они сказали, у меня депрессия, – глухо произнес он. – То есть я знал, что она есть у меня. Но сейчас мне кажется, даже если ты... вы, любезный адмирал, заберете мой долг себе... знаете, надломитесь вы, а даже если и нет – что-то говорит мне, что я не перестану думать, крутить в голове мысль о смерти... о своей ненужности, неприспособленности... о том, что я не такой.  
  
– Довольно, Вальдес, – жестко отрезал Олаф, беря уже обе руки Ротгера в свои и, сделав два шага вперед, вновь прижал его к стене в тени лестницы. – Да, вы не такой. Но почему это должно быть проблемой? Мир ничего вам не должен. Как и вы не должны ломать себя, подстраиваясь под него.  
  
Пальцы сплелись, острое колено втиснулось между ног Вальдеса, раздвигая, Олаф не заметил и сам, как перешел на «вы».  
  
– Я люблю вас таким. Со всей вашей дурью, с депрессией – Создателя ради, это не приговор. И я помогу вам с ней справиться.  
  
Нужно поговорить с врачом – кажется, ему колют слишком много лекарств, не понимая, что это не поможет.  
  
– Уйдем отсюда, Вальдес. Сейчас. Пока входные двери еще не заперли на ночь.  
  
Несколько секунд Ротгер глядел на него молча, только тихо, неровно дышал. И наконец, словно преодолевая что-то в себе, попросил:  
– ...забери меня отсюда, Олле.  
  
Скинув куртку, Олаф набросил ее на плечи Ротгера и, взяв за руку, повел за собой, мимо пустой лестницы к запасному выходу и наружу, под свет одинокого фонаря на дорогу, ведущую к обрыву. Вальдес молча шел за ним. Стоило Олафу взять его за руку, как он притих, подчинился, и лишь изредка вскидывал голову, поглядывая на резкий профиль, белеющий на фоне темного неба. В беспокойных обычно черных глазах, затуманенных лекарствами, светилось такое доверие, что, поймав его взгляд, Олаф сжал его пальцы так крепко, словно этим простым движением давал обещание не отпускать никогда.  
  
– Ты ведешь меня к воде? – спросил Вальдес негромко, сжимая в ответ холодную ладонь.  
  
Олле кивнул и сощурился на темноту, заполнившую пространство между яблонями больничного сада. Ротгер обращался к нему на «ты». Он делал так только в самые интимные моменты, или когда напивался. Видимо, он не совсем понимал, где они, и что с ними.  
  
– Я давно не был на море. Да и тебя, полагаю, не выпускали на прогулки, так что идем быстрее, пока нас не заметили.  
  
– Как скажешь, Олле.  
  
«Олле» Вальдес тоже употреблял по большому случаю. В постели. Или в минуты, когда опускал свои щиты несерьезности, когда хотел показать, что они с адмиралом цур-зее не на расстоянии выстрела, а на расстоянии руки. Кальдмеера вполне устраивает быть «Олле». Он не чувствовал себя собой из-за произошедшего, но он точно... точно – любил этого человека, и готов был идти с ним хоть на край света.  
  
– Осторожно, – Олаф помог Вальдесу перебраться через устилавшие дорогу ветки – должно быть, вчера прошел шторм – и быстро зашагал вверх, пока они не выбрались наконец на ровное пространство – скалу, поросшую неразличимыми в темноте цветами и травами. В прохладном сыром воздухе остро пахло йодом и водорослями, далеко внизу шумели и пенились волны.  
  
– Тебе не холодно? – он обнял Ротгера, поглаживая по спине и со смиренной обреченностью понимая, что со своим прозвищем, низким сердечным ритмом и давлением никогда не сможет толком согреть этого человека – только греться о него.  
  
– Олаф, вы меня украли... – пробормотал Вальдес и уткнулся в длинную шею Ледяного. – ...мне тепло. Мне хорошо с вами.  
  
Свежий воздух легко и вольно вливался в легкие, сосуды в голове расширились, началась, наверное, гипервентиляция, и впервые с начала вечера Вальдес почувствовал слабость в ногах. Все-таки прежде, чем тетушка его обнаружила, он успел потерять не так уж мало крови. Олле не смотрел на море. Когда Ротгер был рядом, ему было вполне достаточно его одного. Поэтому, как только Вальдес начал оседать, Олаф успел подхватить его под мышки и плавно опустить на землю.  
  
– Думаю, на сегодня достаточно прогулок, – произнес он не терпящим возражений тоном, убирая с лицо Ротгера упавшую на лоб прядь. Прислушался к ровному дыханию и, вдохнув полной грудью пропитанный горькой солью воздух, поднял Вальдеса на руки.  
  
– ...я сам дойду... а вас не должны... заметить, – пробормотал Ротгер куда-то ему в шею.  
  
– Отчего же, может, если узнают, чем мы с вами занимаемся по ночам, переведут из неврологии поближе к вам, и нам проще будет видеться, – отозвался Олаф невозмутимо, безошибочно находя дорогу в темноте и аккуратно перешагивая через поваленные ветки. Запасной вход был по-прежнему не заперт, и, занеся Ротгера внутрь, Кальдмеер остановился, прислушиваясь к тишине  
  
– Ротгер? Куда дальше?  
  
Вальдес сполз по его рукам, выпрямился, держась за плечо Олафа.  
  
– ... правое крыло... пойдемте через администрацию, нам нечего терять... Я хочу выписаться... может, они разрешат мне ходить на дневной стационар? – прикрыв глаза, он задремал на несколько мгновений – ... боюсь вас отпускать... – пробормотал неразборчиво, с усилием вскинул голову.  
  
Олле крепко стиснул его локоть. В светлых глазах было поровну тепла и тревоги. Никогда еще на его памяти Ротгер не казался таким уязвимым, и от этого желание остаться с ним было таким сильным, что причиняло боль.  
  
– Я никуда не денусь, Ротгер, – пообещал он. – Какой у вас номер палаты? Идемте. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Дежурная медсестра оказалась ожидаемо не рада их ночной прогулке. Терпеливо выслушав ее отповедь и отказавшись что-либо объяснять, Олаф, получив для своего нового жилья стопку белья, в конце концов был отправлен в палату. «Моряки! Творят, что хотят! Думают, что им всё позволено!» – донесся до него раздраженный женский голос. Они явно оторвали дежурную от просмотра сериала. Вызванные санитары увели Вальдеса, и всё стихло. Часы над стойкой регистрации показывали полночь.  
  
Переодевшись в своей палате и выждав для верности полчаса, Олаф бесшумно выбрался в коридор и направился в правое крыло. Оглушенный транквилизаторами, Вальдес дремал очень беспокойно, в полусне думая, не привиделся ли ему Ледяной. Ему жутко не нравилось это состояние, но самостоятельно из него было не выйти.  
Оставив обувь у порога, Олаф приблизился к кровати и присел на край. Прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к чистым бинтам и с запоздалым ужасом осознал, что мог не увидеть Ротгера больше никогда.  
  
– Ротгер? Спишь? – позвал он с теплом и легкой грустью в голосе и погладил Вальдеса по запястью.  
  
– ...я пытаюсь не... – Ротгер усиленно жмурился, поднимая брови, с трудом повернулся, на смуглом лбе аж холодный пот выступил. – ... Олле... – он перехватил его пальцы, слабо сжал. – ...ты прости меня, что я за тебя, как утопающий... Давай попробуем завтра выбраться отсюда?  
  
Олаф закинул на кровать длинные ноги и улегся рядом на узкую больничную койку.  
  
– Обязательно, – тыльной стороной ладони Олаф вытер лоб Ротгера и коснулся губами виска. Он подумал о том, что с таким халатным отношением со стороны санитаров, нянечек и охраны, их ночное свидание выглядит нормально. То есть можно спокойно встать, покинуть палату, пройти к буйным и зайти в чужую палату. Хексберг, ха. Вся эта больница – сплошная фикция. Считаешь себя больным – ложись, лечись, играй драму, кидайся на решетки. А не хочешь – просто отдыхай от работы, лежа на белых простынях. Не за этим ли они здесь?  
  
– Попробуй уснуть, – попросил он Ротгера как можно мягче.  
  
– Надо будет притвориться нормальным и выписаться поскорей, – пробормотал Вальдес в ответ, закидывая на него руку и прижимаясь плотнее.  
  
– Ротгер, неужто думаете, что вам так легко поверят? – тихо хмыкнул Олаф, поглаживая его по волосам.  
  
– Что? Мне? – сонно возмутился Вальдес. – Да я скажу, что хотят услышать – и поеду домой.  
  
– А дома – что делать будете? Опять пить и прыгать с обрывов? – спросил Олаф с чуть заметной горечью, не отрывая взгляда от темных, чуть подрагивающих ресниц.  
  
– Это было временное затмение! А вам бы в санаторий… Здесь не совсем санаторий всё же.  
  
– …Разве?  
  
– Здесь вы. Это первостепенно, – отозвался Олаф просто, обнимая Вальдеса поперек тела, словно боялся, что тот упадет.  
  
– Олаф, – губы Ротгера дрогнули в улыбке. – Наша любовь похожа на бой, а мы с вами пропащие люди.  
  
– Может быть, – не стал спорить Олаф. – Но проигрывать я не намерен. И не позволю вам. Знаете, Вальдес… – его голос неуловимо изменился. Стал горше и глуше, и следующие слова Кальдмеер произнес медленно, словно через силу. – Скоро у меня будет куда больше времени на то, чтобы проводить его с вами. Меня отправляют в отставку.  
  
Ресницы Ротгера распахнулись. Он смотрел на Олафа во все глаза. Слова «Кальдмеер» и «отставка» сочетались настолько плохо, что он отказывался в это верить. Приподнялся на локте, раскрыл было рот, но Олаф только покачал головой и коснулся его губ прохладными пальцами, невесело усмехнувшись.  
  
– Я не делаю из этого трагедии. Не делайте и вы, прошу вас. В конце концов мне уже сорок семь, и… – на мгновение он прикрыл глаза. В комнате было очень тихо. Так тихо, что он чувствовал бы себя неуютно, если бы не дыхание Ротгера под боком. На боевых судах, с их неумолчным гулом моторов, тишина не могла означать ничего, кроме беды. В первые дни, сходя после рейса на берег, Олаф никогда не мог уснуть из-за этой тишины.  
  
– «Ноордкроне». Новенький крейсер, только с верфи. Мы расстались, и я отправился командовать им на испытаниях. Знаете, Ротгер, это старая примета – в составе флота не может быть двух кораблей с одинаковыми именами. Но командование… впрочем, вы сами знаете, как бывает, – его голос стал отрывистым, словно на докладе. Светлые глаза смотрели устало и виновато. – Нарушение ходовой части. Конструкторский просчет. Но проблема началась из-за выбора маневрирования, из-за того, какие приказы я отдал… Крейсер отправили на доработку, но не думаю, что из этого выйдет толк. Двигательный отсек выгорел почти целиком, – складки в уголках губ углубились, Олаф убрал пальцы с губ Вальдеса, застыл, словно не зная, куда деть руки, и сухо докончил. – Меня попросили выйти в отставку. Наконец… нашли причину. Я согласился.  
  
– Ах да, мы же расстались, – пробормотал Ротгер невнятно. – Я тогда запил, не помню, сколько времени прошло. Ты ничего не объяснил, Олле, я думал, что не нужен тебе...  
  
Он погружался в дрему и выныривал, словно буек перед штормом. Вот опять: открылись черные нечеловеческие глаза.   
  
– «Ноордкроне» – это парусник. Он стоит у вас в порту… Всё время забываю название. На него можно залезть, обрубить канат – и угнать, он же на ходу.   
  
Подняв брови, он причмокнул и выдал:   
– Величество ваше – идиот. Крейсера крейсерами, но Кэртиана неуважения не прощает. Корону может носить только одна...   
  
Голова его упала на подушку, сон переборол упрямство. Больше Вальдес не просыпался, а Олаф просидел почти до рассвета, думая о Доме Ветра, традициях, и о том, что Кесария – страна идиотов. Не считая Руперта, он умница. Нужно будет подлечить нервы – и оставить ему некоторые наставления. Хотя бы письменно. 

Нервы пришлось лечить в быстром темпе. Наутро Ротгера как будто подменили. Из сумрачного, лыка не вяжущего больного он превратился в прежнего себя, а местами стал даже лучше. Он был настолько адекватен с лечащим врачом, что лечение согласились скорректировать, а сам врач, выполняя дневной обход, улыбался и грозил Вальдесу пальцем: попробуйте обманите, эр вице-адмирал, живо под капельницу ляжете. Не леглось. На третий день они уже пили с врачом в его кабинете. Поправка нервов стала напоминать отдых за городом. Места были живописными, обрыв над морем – весь поросшим цветами, ветра гудели, птицы с криками носились по ним, демонстрируя чудеса аэродинамики.   
  
Олаф с Вальдесом играли в настольные игры, грелись на солнышке, чинно ходили по дорожкам – и искренне смеялись над собой, потому что такой старческий быт был воистину целебным. Выпивший главврач доступно объяснил Кальдмееру, что невроз требует проработки проблемы и последующего принятия. И что работа по душе – это, конечно, хорошо (вот, как у него, например), но если работа становится причиной травм – то продолжать работать вовсе не обязательно. Счастье состоит не из службы, а из вещей гораздо, гораздо более приземленных. Ротгер сидел рядом, подперев пьяную голову рукой, и смотрел с глубоким пониманием в глазах и призраком заговорщицкой улыбки в уголках губ. Или Олафу показалось?   
  
Не показалось. 

***

Холодный бриз колыхал вымпела на мачте «Ноордкроне». Красивый все-таки корабль. Четыреста лет назад, в те времена, когда одна лишь служба была для моряков смыслом жизни, ему не было равных. Олаф не жалел о том, что те времена давно минули.  
  
Ротгер шел ему навстречу по набережной легким пружинистым шагом, ветер трепал его волосы, закрывая глаза, но даже с такого расстояния Олаф видел – глаза у него улыбались.  
  
– Я подал в отставку, Олаф! – начал он с пяти шагов, веселый голос разнесся над заливом, но Ротгеру было, кажется, всё равно. – С арестом разобрались и без меня, альмиранте мог бы меня отмазать, но я…  
  
– Но вы, Вальдес? – Кальдмеер убрал в нагрудный карман телефон и шагнул к нему.  
  
– Не захотел, – Ротгер беспечно тряхнул кудрями. – Хочу с тобой, Олле. Не уплывем, – он дернул подбородком в сторону «Ноордкроне». – Так улетим. Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Серых Землях?  
  
Олаф медленно покачал головой. Ветер с моря ерошил его полуседые волосы, холодил затылок. Сердце билось ровно, чуть сжимаясь при каждом ударе. Они не виделись всего несколько дней, но Кальдмееру казалось, что прошел по крайней мере месяц. В Метхенберге было куда холодней, и весной даже не пахло, но Ротгер был всё в той же спортивной куртке, которую, казалось, носил круглый год.  
  
Вальдес отвечал на все его звонки, болтал без умолку, и пару раз на фоне Олаф действительно слышал голос Альмейды. Похоже, и с адмиралом они успели выпить. На прощание.  
  
– Я уладил все формальности, Ротгер. Теперь я, – сердце на мгновение захолонуло, но закончил Олаф с улыбкой, – свободен.  
  
\- Ба! Да ты сам это сказал, Олаф, сам! – восхитился Вальдес притворно, напрочь сбивая пафос момента, и Ледяной покачал головой. Интересно, а ведь остался Кальдмеер – Ледяным – даже когда работу бросил?  
  
Тонкие губы Олафа поджались с сомнением.  
  
\- Ротгер я… Я так благодарен, что ты со мной. Не знаю, когда смогу привыкнуть и принять, что ты вот так, ради меня… пошел на это.  
  
Черные птичьи глаза смотрели внимательно.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что для тебя все не кончено. И я не про работу сейчас. Я про то, из-за чего ты попал в лечебницу. Ротгер, пожалуйста, скажи, что попытаешься.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Захотеть жить.  
  
Ротгер сверкнул улыбкой и порывисто ухватил Олафа за обе руки.  
  
– Олле, я хочу дом! Для виноградника холодно, но всё равно хочу. Кислятину вырастим. Люблю кислятину. И еще яблоки. Не люблю яблоки, но люблю яблочный эль!  
  
Глаза Вальдеса сияли, и голос его вливался в щемящую пустоту, разверзшуюся в груди Олафа после того, как он положил на стол в адмиралтействе заявление, пока наконец не наполнил ее до краев. Кальдмееру стало жарко, и он улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
– Я знаю несколько хороших морозостойких сортов, – отозвался он совершенно серьезно. – Разобьем сад. Знаешь, Ротгер, я думаю, что мы будем счастливы.  
  
Ничего не ответив, Вальдес подался вперед всем телом, нахлынул, как волна, и, обхватив лицо Олафа горячими ладонями, крепко поцеловал. Он был в этом совершенно уверен.


End file.
